PromptsOneshots from Oh brother Oh sister
by treasureplanetgirl
Summary: A collection of one shots from "Oh Brother Oh Sister". Currently taking Prompts/sugestions read the first chapter to know more
1. Chapter 1

So I was thinking maybe do a little one shot stories of my book "Oh brother, Oh sister" u could send little prompts and if I feel like I could write them I would :)

They would be from before, after and during the main story so go crazy :D

If u don't know what prompts are is like little key ideas for the story. EXAMPLE: "I'd like to see Sadie and Jim's grandparent(s) reacting to her being pregnant"

So yeah start reviewing either this story or "Oh brother, Oh sister"

Mayaca, thanks for the comment, it's not that I don't like your idea it's just I see it more as a one shot kind of think :) I think I may do it not sure if u'll like it but it's worth a shot.


	2. Chapter 2- Crying

**Sadie**

"Stop it what is it you want!? I can't understand you!" I break down to ground as my 2 month old baby keeps crying "Are you in pain!? What am I doing wrong?!"

He just keeps crying! He's been crying for 2 or 3 hours I can't even tell anymore. I've fed him, changed him tried to hold him in my arms NOTHING WORKS!

Could it be something wrong? Some birth defect? Something I did during the pregnancy? Or a ursid thing? Would John know what to do if he was here? I'm a failure

"Sadie... let me take over for you" mom enters the room

I look up at her "Mommy..."

"Just go to your bedroom" She smiles "I'll take it from here. Up we go Nate!" She says as she picks up Nathaniel from his crib.

I leave the room in defeat. It hurts to know that I'm unable to even help my own son...

* * *

I wake up, it's been so long since I slept a good night. I stay up taking care of Nate every night and even before he came home I'd just lay in bed thinking about him...

I'm useless. I go to his room and look down at his crib, he's sleeping so peacefully... I caress his little small hairs on the top of his head "I'm sorry..." I whisper and he moves a little and his little blue eyes same as my own. I stop breathing scared of every single move or sound i might make. To my surprise he just lets out a little giggle

"Why don't you pick him up Sadie?" I turn to see my mom at the door "Come on don't be scared, just support his head!" She encourages

I do as she says, very carefully and fully scared and I can barely even breath. Sensing the little baby in my arms fussing "Mom you take it, he... he doesn't like me" I say almost in tears

Mom sighs "Sweetie, he's sensing you're uneasy... That's why he can't relax in your arms, you do have to be careful but you can't be unsure of yourself! Babies are very perceptive..."

"Mom...I can't do this... Nate will hate me..." I choke on my words trying not to cry I look down on my arms my son he... is quiet looking at me...

"Sadie... He will never hate you. You just haven't got the hang of it yet."

"Mom, I'm doing this alone, I couldn't even be pregnant right! He had to be hospitalized!"

"Sadie it was not your fault, those things happen!"

"I didn't even know his father was!" I held him tighter

"Again not your fault you were drunk, and anyway you love Nate's father"

"He can't even be with us" I look down again to Nathaniel "I'm sorry Nate... I'm sorry I'm such a mess of mother..." His little hand reaches my finger and grabs it, he just smiles at me and like that I feel like I've been forgiven... I know logically that he didn't understand a thing...it feels like he's trying to make me feel better somehow...

"See I told, just take a deep breath" I do as she says and hold him close to my chest "Why don't you breast feed him, I feel like you two need to catch up" She smiles and leaves us.

How I miss his father but I know I have to be strong for him... for both of us..

John our little boy just accepted me as his mother today...

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE/**

Okay I know this is short but I thought of this thing of Sadie struggling to be a mom and just feeling like a failure

Just send new prompts and ideas for these one shot stories :D credit will be given


	3. Chapter 3-move on?

**Sarah**

I can't believe Nate is almost one year old, it seems only yesterday we were all in the waiting room trying to figure out if both him and Sadie would live.

Obviously it worries me the lack of information I have about the father, honestly it always has been the biggest worry what if he came back and he got charged? How would it affect Sadie, would she be able to keep taking care of Nate? When Nate first came home she was a mess, she was so scared of doing this alone but she pulled through, I'm just sorry she has to pass for what i passed, I mean Leeland was a jerk and for what it seems Nathaniel's father is a kind man.

The inn is going well, we got busier, Sadie started helping around with the cleaning lately while Nate is napping, I'm glad she feels more confident as a mother, still maybe if she were to let go of the past she could move forward with her life...

"How's my little boy?" She says as she picks up Nathaniel "Did you sleep well?" He laughs

"So how are you feeling sweety? Did the shift went well?" I ask

"Yeah, there are a lot of people coming from outside Montressor, it surprised me. In a good way"

"How so?"

"It's good to attend a table and not have them look at you strange because they know every piece of dirt on you" She says as she picks up the bottle to feed Nate

"Maybe that's what you need, somebody looking at you, not judging you by your past..."

"Mom..."

"Sweety you don't even know if he'll come back, maybe you should move on...for your sake, NATE'S SAKE"

"Mom it's not like I expect that we will get back together or that he will even come back... it's just I want someone who despite my past still loves me. He knew all the dirt and still he wanted me... I can't forget him easily but...it's not like I'm opposed to dating in the future but for now I want to concentrate on doing something good..." She looks dearly at Nate

I understand now...

* * *

 **Author's note**

I won't write many chapters here if I don't get prompts since i don't really know what to write

send me prompts what u wanna read!


	4. Chapter 4- Jim saves the day

**Sadie (15 years old)**

The drug in my blood after sex is the best, the mixture of sweat, drugs, blood in the mattress beneath me is already too familiar too, almost like a home.

I hear the water in the bathroom stop, Lenis comes out with just a towel on his waist and sits next to me and kisses my drug induce self "I hope there's still some left" He says in a husky voice, I squeeze his pincer gently

"There's more on that pillow over there" I kiss him "Even if there wasn't anymore I would just go get more, you know I have many talents" I giggle.

It wouldn't be the first time I would trad a handy or a blow job for smack.

"Hey look you might want to get dressed and leave I got to go and have a date with the missus"

Lenis was 38 yeard old married man/secret junkie. How he kept his addiction from his family I'll never know, I can't barely hide that I stole 3 drabloons at home.

"Lenis... I'm still high, I can't go home like this" I beg him to let me stay a little longer he then used the back of his pincer to slap me without cutting me. He used so much strength I fell to to the ground

"Bitch I told you, never go against my word again! I don't care where you go just get out of here!" He shouts and I put on my over sized shirt, grab my stuff and leave and as I open the door I hear him shout "You best be back here midnight sharp!"

"Yes..." I respond

"YES WHAT?!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

I tried to sneak through the backdoor, no one was there I heard shouts from upstairs, mom and dad must be arguing again.

"I told you! You don't need to take that many trips! What are you running away from!"

"You know damn well, you trapped me you you you BITCH"

Just another tuesday morning, mom must think I'm at school now. I go to my bedroom. Not discovered, mission accomplished.

I should lie down and let it all leave my system.

Sweet bed...

Apparently I fell asleep it's already 6pm. "Jim!" I say surprised by his presence in my room "What are you doing here maggot?"

"Your cheek is red and purple" He states

I touch the cheek previously slapped by Lenis, it hurts a lot. I look at the mirror, shit not even makeup will cover this.

"Who hurt you?" He asked worried.

"Nobody"

"Was it your boyfriend?"

"Jim..."

"Leave him!"

I kneel down so I can look him in the eyes "I don't understand, you freaking did a solar surfer at 8 years old, but your not smart enough to see that he loves me..."

"Sadie..."

"I'm gonna grab something to eat"

"Did he drugged you again?"

"Jim, he never drugged me"

"But you did consume them right?"

"Jim... I'm hungry I'm going downstairs."

I saw through the window mom was attending some clients I go to the fridge and take out a purp but mom catches me

"Sadie! What happened!?" She asked worried as she grabbed some ice and put it to my face

"I'm fine mom, just went against the door nothing more"

She went silent for a few moments and then Sadie "They called me from school, you were absent today also. Where were you?"

"Mom..."

"Your eyes are red, were you with some no good guy again?"

"Mom he loves me."

"He loves you? Was he the one who got you that bruise? Are you high?! Has he been giving you drugs!?"

"You don't understand!"

"I don't understand? If he really loved you he wouldn't hurt you like that!"

"Oh yeah if dad really loved you he wouldn't call you a bitch" I storm out and go change my underwear to something more sexy, I need to please him after all.

* * *

 **Jim(10 years old)**

It's almost midnight, Sadie left I follow her, she's going by foot. It was about 30 minutes till she arrived to an old shack.

She entered I peeked through the window there was an older guy (as always) with pincer and antenas, his eyes looked like a spider but the rest of the body fully human with redish colors.

He slaps her so hard she goes to the ground "YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU'RE LATE" He kicks her and takes a gun from his jacket pocket I can't let that happen!

I picked up a rock and kicked the door down and threw the rock at him and he lost some balance and dropped the gun then I punched him he dropped to the ground.

I help Sadie up before we leave I shout to the dude "IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME OR MY SISTER AGAIN I'LL CALL THE COPS!"

"And I don't think your wife will be liking that too much" Sadie added so she finally got it

We went back to the win, I helped her with her wounds "Thank you Jim if it wasn't you I really would have died, you really saved the day"

"I just hope you'll never see that dude again, I may be small but I'll still fight for you"

She ruffles my hair "Don't worry I'll never see him again, I'll find someone better"

* * *

Of course there was in least 2 more years of drugs and bad boys...


	5. Chapter 5- first date

**Set after chapter 3**

 **Sadie (26)**

Another day finished at the inn Nate has become a heavy sleeper that's great for me, at the beginning he was such a night crier and I couldn't even sleep let along help at the inn.

There's still one last costumer and he still hasn't payed for dinner, and I know he isn't staying I'm gonna see if if he wants the check or maybe desert.

"Excuse me?" I say as I approach the alien with bat wings, a suit, glasses, red hair and a geeky aura "Would you like desert?"

"Ah- actu- I mean ah, no thank you Miss..."

"Just call me Sadie everyone around this place calls me that, so would you like the check?"

"Yes miss Sadie, please."

Odd fella.

He finally left after paying I was cleaning the tables when our receptionist Jane went to get coffee "Hey Sadie"

"Hi Jane, something up"

"Girl, that guy, he has come dine here everyday for the last week!"

"So, it has become a popular place to stay and eat." I say

"No you don't get it when you work lunch shifts he always asks for the pretty human brunette waitress!"

"You don't think he's into me?" I ask, it's impossible right?

"After the way he reacted when you went up to him I believe that he is totally head over heels"

"But Jane, what about Nate?" I ask, I have a kid I mean just can't go around and date.

"What about him?" She asked oblivious.

"It's not like he knows I have a son"

"So? Go on a date with him and see how you two hit it off, who knows he might become Nate's daddy" She says encouraging.

I know she means well and she doesn't know about John, but anyone but him... feels like cheating...

"Jane is right, Sadie, a date won't kill you. It's not like we're sending you off to marry the guy. Just go have a chat with him." Mom comes after eavesdropping

"Ok, ok 1 date! If he actually asks me."

Sure enough the odd fella, William, asked me out (after accidentally dropping a glass and breaking it and saying he was nervous). I agreed to go on a date with him on his free day, saturday.

The day finally came, I kissed my son goodbye "Mommy will see you later" and left

I was wearing pants and a white baggy blouse and combat boots, it would be more comfortable and it's not like I really want to impress him.

"Hello William" I say

He has some roses and hands them to me "Hello miss Sadie, you look beautiful as always" He says with a sincere tone

"Thank you, these are wonderful. Should we go?" I say

"Yes" He seemed slightly more confident now, since I did agree to the date.

We were just walking around, there isn't almost any vegetation in this planet and where it is is far away from the mines.

We stopped at a small place away from the mines but not near vegetation. the ground was flat. I finally noticed he had a basket with him "I though maybe we could have a nice picnic"

I nod "Yes, let me help you with the sheet"

We start organizing the food and everything and then we star eat

"I'm so happy you said yes." He says and I just nod "So have you been working there long?"

"I was working there before it burned down and rebuild. My mom owns it" I respond

"I haven't been here long, I was transferred to Montressor after it re-opened. How did t burned down anyway?"

"Well 2 years ago there was a pirate attack and they burned it down." I say taking a bite.

"Uau pirates and you weren't scared?"

"Not really, I mean we all ran off the inn and stayed that night with a family friend"

"We all? You and your mom?"

"My younger brother also"

"I haven't seen him at the inn"

"He is at the Interstellar Academy, he's at his 2nd year"

"Uau, only the best go there!" He looks very surprised, I mean he doesn't know my brother so it doesn't offend me. "How did he get in"

"My brother and I plus the family friend went on a voyage and the captain recommended him."

"Where to? The voyage I mean"

I swallow dry kind of nervous to say "Treasure Planet"

"WAIT YOU'RE THE HAWKINS SIBLINGS?! I read about that, you almost died!"

"Along with everybody else on the ship, yes"

"Uau I never would have guessed it, no wonder you don't fear pirates"

"Yeah, so you're a salary man?"

"Yes, but I'm not that boring that only numbers entertain me. I also love to read. What do you like to do when you are not working?"

Time to break the news "Well I don't have much time for hobbies because of my son, but when I do have time I also enjoy reading science articles and science fiction."

"You have a son? How old is he?" He seems slightly shocked.

"He is 16 months old"

"Ok... How about the father?"

"Well he left before I even knew I was pregnant so he doesn't know"

"I mean I'm not against kids, this is no deal breaker"

"William I really appreciate the afternoon, but right now dating for me."

"If it's because of your son..." I interrupt him

"It's not just Nate, I -"

"You're still hooked on the father aren't you."

I nod "Yes but Nate he needs me now."

"Look, please give it a chance, this is just the first date. It doesn't have to be serious... but maybe someday it will. Please a chance that's all ask."

I sigh "Alright, I'll give it a chance"

When I came back Jane and Mom came to me immediately "So how did it go honey!?" Mom asked excited

"Good I guess, I'm gonna see him again next week"

As the two of them were celebrating my "moving on" I went to Nate's nursery and picked him up

He wakes up and smiles at me "Right now, you're the only man in my heart" I kiss his forehead and hug him.


End file.
